criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
One Shot, Two Kills/Dialogues
Xodarap Florest / Syetsym Streets 23:00 Agents: Oskar Dias dead? Hm... ok. Agents: Well, I have a tip for all your guys in the city. Agents: Everyone will have to go to the forest! Jonh Erick: What is the motive? Agents: Well, have a temple in the florest, the twins founded, and all of city cant go, before die... Alerquina Endrok: This is interesting... Roshkua temple Entrance 23:14 Mandy Zack: Did you hear that? All 12 gonna be here! Andy Zack: Calm down Mandy.... Andy Zack: It is not possible for them to be here so early. (Yuki Onama and Alwyn Halmy appear) Mandy Zack: Hide! Yuki Onama: So... this is the place? Alwyn Halmy: Yup... we need get things and go away. Alwyn Halmy: Understood pussy? Yuki Onama: Yes... Alwyn Halmy: Great, let's go. Mandy Zack: What we gonna do? have more two coming! Andy Zack: Let's wait everybody come, so we stole the things and go out. Mandy Zack: Ok... (Alerquina Endrok and Akise Aru appear) Akise Aru: Interesting place. Alerquina Endrok: Yes, let's get some stuff and go out. Akise Aru: Right (Luna Sayynonynte appear) Luna Sayynonynte: Okay ... seek Marcilene and Eduardo, torture Alwyn and go, perfect plan. (Jonh Erick appear) Jonh Erick: So gonna be a lot of people here hm? A massacre will happen... (Jenipher Aslerk and Marceline Barcel Appear) Jenipher Aslerk: So this is the place? Marceline Barcel: (Sigh) Let's just stole some equipament and go away... Jenipher Aslerk: Right... (Gui Saknied appear) Gui Saknied: I Gonna kill Jonh Erick... Gui Saknied: She maybe be a serial killer. Gui Saknied: But i'm a survivor! (José Frota appear) José Frota: Since I not kill Oskar Dias. José Frota: I Gonna kill Luna Sayynonynte. (Marcilene Ashye and Eduardo Midas appear) Marcilene Ashye: Let's go my love! Eduardo Midas: My what? Marcilene Ashye: Nothing... let's just go! Andy Zack: Everybody come... now we cant go! Mandy Zack: Ok. Main Hall 23:22 Yuki Onama: Look, have more people inside! Alwyn Halmy: What a hell? Alwyn Halmy: Agents, since when have more people in this temple? Agents: Oh... I Dont tell this... Agents: Participants, not only you guys are in this temple, here occur many sacrifices, so be careful. Agents: Here has many assasinates, so do not accept anything. Agents: Is a occultism organization. Alwyn Halmy: Great... now we have company. (Yuki Onama sits on the floor and begin cry) Alwyn Halmy: Now what... Yuki Onama: I Dont want die for this stupid game! And now I am in a temple of sacrifices! Alwyn Halmy: Stop cry, and let's go! Yuki Onama: No! I dont want go with you! Alwyn Halmy: You dont trust me? Yuki Onama: I Do not trust anyone! Alwyn Halmy: Whatever dude, if you want die right now, stay here, if you want survive for more a bit, go with me. Yuki Onama: Ok... Corridor 3 23:28 Marcelinne Barcel: We need find food... Jenipher Aslerk: Yes ... I'm starving... Marcelinne Barcel: I Dont care about you... I care about me. Jenipher Aslerk: Right... Members of occultism: Who are you? Stop there! Jenipher Aslerk: Run! (Occultism members get Jenipher Aslerk and Marcelinne Barcel and imprisons them on the underground floor) Marcelinne Barcel: Great... Jenipher Aslerk: I'm sorry ok! (Alerquina Endrok and Akise Aru appear) Jenipher Aslerk: What you guys want? Akise Aru: We are here to save you and Marcelinne Alerquina Endrok: Yes, and we cant share equipament, we get a lot Marcelinne Barcel: Ok! Corridor 2 23:31 Luna Sayynonynte: I Cant find Marcilene and Eduardo... Luna Sayynonynte: So I gonna make this pepole find... (Luna put a gravator in the floor with a hypnosis music) Luna Sayynonynte: Great... Corridor 4 23:36 Eduardo Midas: Be careful Marcilene... Marcilene Ashye: I Will ! (Occultism club members appear hypnotized) Members of occultism: Kill Marcilene Ashye, Kill Eduardo Midas Eduardo Midas: What a hell is this??? (Occultism run in direction of Eduardo Midas and Marcilene Ashye) (Marcilene Ashye pick a hunting knife) Marcilene Ashye: Die! (Marcilene Ashye start to kill Occultism members) (Marcilene Ashye is get by the occultism members) Marcilene Ashye: Help me Eduardo! Marcilene Ashye: If I gonna die now I want to say: I Love you!!! Eduardo Midas: Ok! (Eduardo pick a axe in the floor and start to kill occultism members) Marcilene Ashye: Thanks you! Eduardo Midas: You know what Marcilene? Eduardo Midas: I love you too Corridor 3 23:46 Luna Sayynonynte: Dang... this not work! Luna Sayynonynte: I Have to think in something... (Luna see Alwyn Halmy and Yuki Onama) Luna Sayynonynte: Not is soo much but is something... (Luna put a gas mask and throw a poison bomb) Luna Sayynonynte: Watch out! (The poison escape, Corridor 3 is full with poison) Yuki Onama: What... is ... happening? (Yuki fall in the ground) (Alwyn fall in the ground) (Luna drag Alwyn into the underground floor) (Alwyn wake up) Alwyn Halmy: Luna? Luna Sayynonynte: Oh, you wake up... Alwyn Halmy: What place is this? and why I'm chained up? Luna Sayynonynte: Torture time. Alwyn Halmy: No! No! No! No! No! No!!! (Luna pick a pocket knife) Luna Sayynonynte: Let's start. Luna Sayynonynte: First with the eye... (Alwyn agonize and scream) Luna Sayynonynte: Sorry slipped from my hand... Luna Sayynonynte: Now with the rest... (9 to 13 mins later) Corridor 1 23:57 Andy Zack: We will flood this place, so everyone will die drowned. Mandy Zack: Ok where is the water reserves? Andy Zack: I Dont Know let's search! Mandy Zack: Ok! Underground Floor 00:03 Luna Sayynonynte: You hear this Alwyn? Luna Sayynonynte: We can hear the first corridor and the third corridor it is not very good? see how your boyfriend are going, and we will also discover where is the water reservatory. Alwyn Halmy: He is not... my boyfriend... Luna Sayynonynte: Whatever, you cant go out. (Luna Sayynonynte throw the chains key) Luna Sayynonynte: I have more interesting things to do. Corridor 3 00:07 (Yuki is unconscious on the floor) Jonh Erick: I Get my things, I just need run away... Jonh Erick: This is poison? (Jonh Erick put a gas mask) (Jonh Erick see occult members getting closer) Jonh Erick: The weak, is unconscious... Jonh Erick: I Gonna help him. (Jonh Erick pick a circular saw and begin to attack the occult members) Jonh Erick: Die! (Yuki open the eyes a bit) Yuki: ...Alwyn? ... Jonh Erick: (thinking) I Have the antidote... (Jonh Erick injects a syringe in Yuki and he starts to wake up) Jonh Erick: Do not breathe or you gonna die kiddo. (Jonh Erick kill all the occult members) Jonh Erick: Come on, let's find your girlfriend (Alwyn Halmy escape) Alwyn Halmy: Yuki! Jonh Erick: Here, takes this wimpy for you. Alwyn Halmy: Ok, Thank you. (The twins appear) Andy Zack: Hey dont move or I gonna flood this place! Yuki Onama: No you dont! Mandy Zack: We gonna drown all you! Alwyn Halmy: You are so smart for tell your plan for we three Alwyn Halmy: Players, the twins gonna flood the temple. Andy Zack: You ruined the sneak attack! Mandy Zack: No I'm dont! (Yuki shoots with a magnum) (Andy and Mandy Zack are in the floor) (Yuki fall in the ground and start cry) Jonh Erick: Why are you crying? This was a perfect shot, and you hit the two twins. Alwyn Halmy: Is exactly for this... Yuki Onama: Why!! Why I did it.. Luna Sayynonynte: (Megaphone) Everyone get ready! This place will be flooded! (Water begin to appear in all places) Continue in the next episode = Chapter 5 of 16 For War =